


Nail Polish

by IchaIchaTactics



Series: Kakashi and Itachi. Simple and Sweet. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchaIchaTactics/pseuds/IchaIchaTactics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi did not, by any means, dislike the way Itachi’s nails were always painted. If anything he found he liked something about it…</p><p>Or just a short little mundane thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail Polish

Kakashi did not, by any means, dislike the way Itachi’s nails were always painted. If anything he found he liked something about it…

When Itachi did mundane things like grab something, or eat, or do his hair, or anything really, his plum colored, always trimmed nails were an eye catcher. Itachi also had his own very fluid way of moving and somehow the dark tips at the ends of his fingers added to the smooth way he did things.

“You’re staring at me.” Itachi pointed out one early afternoon, the pair sitting in Kakashi’s apartment. Kakashi hummed longly in reply. He had been leaning forward, his elbow propped on his table and his chin resting against his hand; staring.

“Not in a bad way.” Kakashi said. Itachi had just been eating and he was watching his hand rise and fall.

Itachi turned to him properly, coaxing a brow, his hand going to sit in his lap. “What is it, Kakashi?”

“How long have you painted your nails for?”

Itachi looked like he was considering the answer shortly. “A few years at this point. I started after I’d met you if that gives you a better time frame.”

“And they’re always purple.” Kakashi said more than asked.

“I like purple.” Itachi retorted and Kakashi hummed again but still kept his eyes on him. “Are you curious?” Itachi added, and he just barely smiled, but Kakashi caught it. He also caught Itachi’s hand when it was held out to him. He ran the pad of his thumb over his fingers.

“Come with me when I get my nails painted.” Itachi said and Kakashi looked at his eyes rather than his nails, his brows rising a bit.

“I wasn’t asking for personal reasons.”

“It’s relaxing. Kisame goes with me. Shisui has too.” Itachi countered. Actually a number of Itachi’s friends painted their nails.

There was a long pause from Kakashi, who opted to just keep Itachi’s hand in his, he liked it there. “What color?”

“Maybe a blue?” Itachi offered with a slight tilt of his head and Kakashi hummed shortly this time.

“Blue then.” Kakashi agreed and when Itachi smiled again, a small, closed lip smile, Kakashi opted to lean forward and give him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi / Itachi is my Naruto OTP maaaan. I remember being in middle school and secretly shipping them because my friends at the time were casual fans and I thought they'd think I was crazy!!
> 
> I'm still trying to keep my fics short, still a little nervous to write something big. But I want to.
> 
> Also please imagine the whole Akatsuki going to one nail salon. They have to wait turns because theres more of them than workers. One of them tries a new color and hates it. Sasuke gets invited once, he opted out.


End file.
